


Family, Name, Family name

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 背景设定：Steve失去了超级血清，身体迅速老化，只能坐着轮椅行动。Bucky虽然回到了Steve的身边，但记忆仍未完全恢复，对过去的事情印象极为模糊。两人同居于布鲁克林一个较为偏僻的宁静住宅区，避开了所有人的打扰。外界对此并不知情。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	Family, Name, Family name

即使成为了真正意义上的“老人”，Steve也仍然保持着美国队长一贯的作风。他很早就睁开了眼睛。

“你醒了。”这是个陈述句。Bucky准时地出现在房间门口。

“Hey Buck…..”Steve的声音有些发虚，他笑了笑，努力让自己看起来仍然像以前一样有活力，但很显然，他现在已经力不从心了。

“你别乱动。我扶你。”Bucky脱下手套，把轮椅推到Steve床边。

“我想我还没有虚弱到….咳咳…….其实我可以自己来……咳……”Steve小心翼翼地扶着Bucky坚硬的金属手臂，微微颤抖着坐上了轮椅。

“你今天是烤了蛋糕吗？”Steve换了个话题，抢先一步堵住了Bucky准备反驳他的话——他当然知道Bucky想说什么，因为刚才那一阵忍都忍不住的咳嗽早已出卖了他。

Bucky无声地点点头，推着Steve去洗漱，然后来到餐桌前。

“味道很棒啊Bucky，你的蛋糕做的一次比一次….咳嗯….咳咳…..咳咳咳….”

Bucky连忙过去用右手轻轻地拍他的背，Steve渐渐地缓过气来，对身边的人露出一个抱歉的笑。

“你的蛋糕做的一次比一次好了。”他终于艰难地说完了这句话。

“我们今天要出去走一走，昨天说好了的。”Bucky喝完最后一口牛奶，盯着Steve。

“好好，那还得麻烦你推着我出去啦。只要你不觉得烦。”Steve说话的时候很温和，语气里还带着一点玩笑的成分，他总是通过这样的方式让Bucky放松，不管是以前，还是现在。他不会告诉Bucky，其实这可都是他当年跟着Bucky学来的，而且就在这个地方——布鲁克林。

Bucky并没有表现出特别开心的情绪，他像一湖水，平静，幽深。谁都看不出来他到底开不开心，或者烦不烦，他从来都只是冷着一张脸，让人捉摸不透。

但Steve却能读出来他在想什么。

这并不是什么高明的读心术，而是长久以来两人之间形成的默契。尽管分隔70年之久，尽管Bucky记不起来他们的事情，但Steve记得。这就足够了。足够让Steve读懂Bukcy的心。

他知道Bucky此时很开心。 

Bucky推着他走在两旁满是青草的小路上，旁边的树已经长得足够高大来给他们遮阴，偶尔有鸟儿栖息在树上，哼着欢快的小曲。

“Bucky……”Steve开口，Bucky于是停下来，绕到他面前，和他面对面。“你可以试着笑一笑的….你以前….咳咳，很喜欢笑……在咱们…..咳咳….咳嗯…..军营里，只要有你在的地方…..总会有很多姑娘围着你….咳…..你从来都…..咳嗯，从来都是最受欢迎的那一个。”

“…….”Bucky沉默地看着他，眼睛里倒映着Steve熟悉的笑脸。“Steve…..”他似乎憋了很久，才犹豫地说出口，“我不知道……”

“没关系。Bucky。”Steve伸出手，Bucky会意地俯下身，轻轻地和他拥抱。“你还是你，永远都不会变。这些事情，我记得就可以了。你只需要知道一件事。”

Bucky微微侧头，让自己离Steve更近一些。尽管他的听力极好，想听清Steve说话根本不需要这么做，但他还是靠近了他，就像是一种本能。

“我爱你。”Steve说的很轻，声音里载着笑意。

Bucky慢慢松开Steve，满脸疑惑。他试图掩饰自己的不解，但这瞒不过Steve。

Steve没有作声，只是眯着眼睛的望向远处平静的湖面。“回去吧，我们还有好多以前的东西要清理呢。”

他们回到家，Steve坐在沙发上看报纸，Bucky则在书房里，把以前的旧相册都翻出来整理好。他们曾经一起整理过一部分，每次Steve都会指着一些照片给他看，比如这张是他们小时候一起去游乐园的时候拍的，那张是他偷拍Bucky吃冰激凌时的样子，对了，还有这个，那是他们第一次约会，在布鲁克林一个安静街区的小树旁边照的相。当时Bucky说咱们就在这儿合照吧，你看这小树苗和你一样瘦瘦小小的，多可爱。Steve就不服气地反驳他，说我和你赌一瓶牛奶这棵树会长得很高大，大到足够给我们遮阴，我总有一天也会和它一样高大。

但是自从Steve失去超级血清之后，Bucky就再也不让他来整理这些东西了，他执意要自己单独干。Steve明白这其中的含义，Bucky不仅仅是考虑到了他的身体状况，同时也在想办法让自己记起点什么，以这种独自整理照片的方式。尽管他们留下的照片并不多。

Bucky拿出压在柜子底下的最后一本相册，轻轻拍了拍，吹掉上边的灰尘，将它拿起来放进收纳箱的时候，一张照片滑落到他脚边。

Bucky小心地把它捡起来，拿到眼前仔细看。

这应该是二战时期的某张照片，照片中的James Buchanan Barnes，也就是Bucky，和美国队长Steve并肩站立，两个人都侧过头，微笑着和对方对视。这是个抓拍的镜头，让他们定格在了最美好的一瞬间。

Bucky盯着照片上Steve旁边的短发男人。那个人就是Steve告诉他的“Bucky”，就是他所说的，曾经的自己。

Bucky抿了抿嘴唇。“那个Bucky”应该是很开朗的，他想，他也知道Steve爱“那个Bucky”。——尽管他还不太明白到底什么才是真正意义上的“爱”。

是啊，笑起来这样好看的人，当然走到哪里都会受到热烈的欢迎。可惜，这不是他。这是James Buchanan Barnes。冬兵不会笑，也不知道什么是爱。尽管Steve对他说过很多次“我爱你”，可他就是没办法理解。在冬兵的世界里，只有“任务”。当他试图把Steve的爱理解成一项需要他们共同完成的任务时，遭到了Steve严厉的拒绝。于是他懵了。他记不得以前的事情，不知道自己是否也对Steve说过同样的话。

Bucky用力扯了扯嘴角，活动了一下僵硬的面部肌肉，又不自觉地摸了摸自己的长发。

“你可以试着笑一笑的。”Steve不止一次地这么对他说，可他一次也没有试过。

一次也没有。

但他知道，上帝留给Steve的时间并不多。

次日清晨，Steve睁开眼睛，以为自己回到了70年前：“Bucky…..？！”

眼前的人留着略微有点凌乱的短发，下巴刮得干干净净，像极了二战时期的Bucky——不，不是像，因为那本来就是同一个人。

“Steve，今天……”

“Bucky？！”这是Steve第一次打断Bucky说话，他很激动，几乎是挣扎着从床上支起身子。

Bucky上前，温柔地扶着他靠在床头。

“你…..这是怎么回事？”Steve伸手去摸Bucky的脸。是真实的。他没有在做梦。

“……”Bucky咬着嘴唇不说话。

“怎么自己把头发剪了？也不跟我说一声？不过….天啊，你差点让我以为我回到了70年前……”

“因为你喜欢‘那个Bucky’。”Bucky突然开口。

Steve愣了一下，随即示意Bucky继续说下去。

“我….我昨天整理相册的时候看到了。那个Bucky….. James Buchanan Barnes…….他笑起来真的很好看。……你爱…..他。”Bucky小声说着，迟疑地用手指向自己。他现在看起来和70年前没什么区别。

Steve立刻明白了。

Bucky扯了扯嘴角，试图露出一个微笑。他昨天晚上对着镜子练习了好久，可怎么也做不到像“那个Bucky”一样好。他尽了最大的努力，也只能到这个程度了。

Steve一时间不知道该说些什么，他只是剧烈地咳嗽，过了好一会儿才在Bucky的帮助下缓过来。

“Steve…..我也许永远记不起来以前的事情….我只知道你对我来说很重要…其实.我不太明白你说的爱…..但是…..我想…..我也想爱你——就像…..就像‘那个Bucky’一样。”Bucky说的很慢，但每个字都很清晰，很坚定，像是在发誓，又像是在祈祷。

“Buck……”Steve费力地探出身子抱住Bucky，轻轻地抚着他的短发，“你没必要这么做….我爱的是你，Bucky——是所有时期的你，不管是过去，现在，还是将来。Bucky，你不会变的。答应我，再也别说什么‘那个Bucky’，好吗？我爱的只有一个Bucky…..那就是你。”

“Steve…..我很抱歉……”Bucky冰凉的金属手臂无意中蹭到了Steve，他禁不住抖了一下。“我很想‘爱’你，但我真的不知道该怎么做……”

“这样就够了，Bucky——你已经做的很好了，不再需要更多了。”Steve吻了吻他的头发，“我爱你。”

一星期后，周五清晨。

Bucky准时来到Steve的房间门口，Steve没有像往常一样睁开眼睛和他道早安。

“Steve……”Bucky挪着步子来到Steve的床边。他知道他已经被上帝带走了，他只是还想再多看他一会儿。

“谢谢你…...”Bucky小声说，“我也爱你。”

Steve下葬的那天，他的右手底下放着一个信封。

听别人说，这是Steve的某位家人留给他的。

那个人没有出席Steve的葬礼。

信封是空的，里边什么也没有。

只有信封的表面上写了几行字。

To Steve Grant Rogers ,  
All for you.  
From James Bucky Rogers   
  
——————END——————


End file.
